A New Chapter
by chaosdude222
Summary: As Naruto lays on his bed, wondering what has happened to his dear friends and what his own life would be like, antagonists move out...
1. Things are set in Motion

Naruto Fanfic

WARNING (SPOILER CONTENT OR YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT)

Etc.

**Chapter 1**

The day was starting; the sun was beaming through the window. The lights were a pain at first to Naruto's eyes, but he simply covered the spectrum of light with his hands. He has other things on his mind, how this mission would be complete today that was assigned to him by the Hokage, old lady Tsunade he called her a nickname for her because she was quite old. "Naruto! Get out of bed and stop fooling around, we have work to do!" At that instance, Naruto knew it was Sakura, a teammate of his that he cared for. Sakura being trained under old lady Tsunade gave her not only the technique to do attacks that increased her strength but made her valuable because she was also taught in the ways of the medical shinobi(ninja). Naruto was only starting to wake up and before he knew it Sakura came hurtling in with an expression of annoyance. "I can't wait for you forever, you know?!" Naruto with malcontent, "Yea yea I know Sakura-chan. I'll be ready before you know it." He had this usual grin on his face that Sakura came to know and gotten used to. Thinking that she can trust him like always, she gets up and leaves without giving out a long sigh though. Naruto returns to his state of mind, to the part of what he was thinking. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was the third member of the "original" team Kakashi, as it was nicknamed, and left Konoha for Orochimaru. Orochimaru is one of the legendary sanin, along with old lady Tsunade and the "pervy sage", another nickname by Naruto, for master Jiraiya. Sasuke would seek Orochimaru for means of power and a way to defeat his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto began to rise from the mat he laid out last night. He stretched and moans, a normal routine of his every morning, and began to put his clothes on for the day he was getting ready for. Little did he know, or anyone else in the ninja world, the Akatsuki was preparing for something vital for there path of conquest.

"I believe everyone is here, I presume?"

"Yep."

"Yah."

"Present." and so on and so on.

The Akatsuki were having a meeting on how to deal with their problem that concerned them a great deal, how to take the Kyubi (Nine-Tailed Fox), that resides itself within Naruto.

A dark apparition steps forward "With the utter failure of Deidara and Sasori, eventually leading to their deaths, we need a way to capture the Kyubi with, let's admit, little death seeing as how our numbers are dwindling out." "Let me try again. I'd be happy to do so" said Kisame. Tobi or who is really Madara Uchiha steps forward, "No, we need someone who can deal with a sanin and the village itself. They have are taking more careful measures in protecting it."

"With Jiraiya gone, that leaves a larger window of opportunity for us," says Pein. "I believe that Pein and I can deal in this situation. You know we won't fail," says Konan stepping in. "I think that would be a good idea. Alright I'll let you to g-" "No…" Tobi was interrupted before he could finish. A shadowy figure appeared through, "I can no longer trust the rest of Akatsuki dealing with the Kyubi. I will be doing this and alone." Pein, Konan, and Tobi all are startled by this intrusion and this person. Everyone besides Tobi knows who this person is. "Ohh my, why does one of the three true leaders of Akatsuki want to deal with this minor task?" The figure smiles big, "because, I can no longer rely on you all. You all have made me tired of this. I set-out to Konoha tomorrow and then within a week I promise you all, our goal will be met. I assure you all of that."


	2. A Newcomer says Hello

Naruto Fanfic

WARNING (SPOILER CONTENT OR YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT)

Chapter 2

Coming back to the village after this simple mission with his team, Naruto walks steadily to the gates of Konoha. "Geez, what a simple mission. I have better things to do that all of this." "Such as finding Sasuke, right Naruto?" says Sakura. "Yea…but hey!" Sakura looked at Naruto with astonishment. "How about I treat us both with some ramen?!" Sakura made a pity smile on her face. She knew it would be brought to that. Sakura was amazed at how much that boy ate ramen. News traveled around the village quickly of Sasuke killing both his brother Itachi, and Orochimaru before that. Sasuke Uchiha was soon becoming legend as a sanin killer and the killer of the great shinobi Itachi who became a squad captain of ANBU at a very young age. "We'd better hurry before it gets dark." "Yea, your right Sakura-chan." Both heading to the gates when it appeared ahead. Behind them though, would be the person to shake the foundation of the world that took so many years to build.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura. I'm hoping that your mission was a success?"

"Yep, it went way to easy old lady Tsunade. I need harder missions to help me train myself!" yells Naruto. "Calm down, you'll get those eventually….MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE IF YOU BECAME A CHUNIN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Tsunade was pressuring and wanting badly for Naruto to take the chunin exams so he could leave the rank of genin and become a chunin like the rest of his class. Naruto timidly, "Well I haven't had much time lately…" "Bah! I don't care just get out of my sight..." Something was troubling Tsunade that Sakura seemed to notice but couldn't put her finger on it. Just as they were about to leave and go get some ramen, it started to rain. Naruto looking upward, "Hmm, that's strange, it was just sunny a moment ago." "I didn't see a single cloud either. This is strange" Sakura adds in. "No worries Sakura, I'm sure this happens all the time lately." Sakura was having problems running through her head, like how did Sasuke manage to kill his brother and Orochimaru, why was rain coming in and out so uncontrollably, and what was plaguing Tsunade-sama. She brushed the ideas away when Naruto shouted behind him telling her to hurry or else he would have to eat her bowl of ramen. She smiled and ran with him to have her dinner.

"Man, I hate having to guard this gate."

"Deal with it; it should be a privilege for the both of us."

"Don't lie to me; I know you hate watching this gate."

"It doesn't matter, it's our duty to see travelers and other nations go through the gate."

"Whatever."

Just as the two guards were finishing their conversation, a figure steps forward. "I see you two still bicker on about guarding this gate. Heh"

Both men are stricken by amazement. "….I-I-I can't believe it, it's you!" says one of the guards. "Yep, it's me; I hope I haven't been forgotten in this village yet?"

"Mmmm, this ramen tastes really good today, old man!"

"You always say that when you come in and have a bowl, Naruto" says the ramen shops owner. "Do you like yours Sakura?" "Yes, thank you for the meal." To counter the old man says, "Ah no need for formalities, I have dealt with Naruto so many years I tend to lose a sense of decency." Not noticing the insult that was thrown at him, Naruto continues to hauwk down the ramen and the liquid content in record time. "Naruto… if you keep eating it so fast, you are gonna get the hiccups" explains Sakura. "I know, I get them all the time, but I love to eat ramen so quickly!" while grinning. Sakura lets out another one of her sighs. A shinobi quickly enters the place looking for Naruto and Sakura. As soon as he spots them, he quickly runs over to them. "I have a message from lady Hokage for you both!" Naruto and Sakura both look at each other and then at the messenger. Sakura asks, "What is it? Is it urgent" The messenger replies "Yes, quickly go see her, she will inform you all what's going on." Naruto leaves money on the counter and both him and Sakura dash out of the restaurant and quickly zoom across Konoha to the Hokage's headquarters.

Tsunade is looking out the window. Seeing into the village she loves and would protect with her life. Before she knows it, the doors are bursting open and there stands Naruto with Sakura in back. "What is it?! What's so important that you had to interrupt me eating ramen?" yells Naruto. Tsunade with a calm but an expression that doesn't come by often on her face says, "I have someone you might want to meet, Naruto." Naruto looks around the room as well as Sakura and the only place where someone could be not in sight at the front entrance is a chair with a large back side. Naruto could see a pair of legs from the chair. The figure stands up and turns around to greet the chunin and genin. "Hello Na-ru-to", it was as if she was talking to him as a friend of his, "it seems you have grown up quite a bit haven't you?" Naruto and Sakura look at this person, this beautiful women, like drop dead gorgeous women. "I'm sorry…I have never met you before?" The women with a childish questioned look on her face, "Hmm? Well of course you don't remember, you were only a baby. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kiana (Key-on-nah)." Naruto with a bewildered look on his face, "I don't know a Kiana." She replies, "Like I said, you were only a baby. I wouldn't suspect you would even remember your own godmother."


End file.
